Bonds
by Moonraven
Summary: Juubei x Kazuki get together fic.


**_Author's notes and warning_**: This fic started out as a result of a 'kinky first line' contest on my Live Journal…unfortunately I couldn't fit it in the 100 words limitation due to the angst factors between these two. Anyway… Please enjoy this angsty but sappy ending fic of mine. ::happy smile::

Special thanks to Xellas and Sakusha for proofreading the story! ::hugs you both::

* * *

**Bonds **

By Moonraven

_"Don't worry; it only seems kinky the first time."_

Juubei growled and moved from behind the doorway. He'd heard enough, nevermind that it was only one sentence. Turning on his heels, he left Toshiki and Kazuki alone, in the thread master's room. But before he'd gotten very far, his heightened sense of hearing picked up a shocked gasp.

"Juubei?" Kazuki called.

Juubei ignored the compulsion to turn and respond to the silent command in that voice.

"Juubei!" Kazuki's almost -panicked tone stopped him on the spot. Juubei closed his sightless eyes in frustration. He still could deny Kazuki nothing.

The slender young man ran up to him and clasped his arm urgently. "What did you hear?"

"Enough." His voice was raw with emotion and he gritted his teeth, angry at his own weakness.

"Not enough, I'd say." A lazy drawl from Toshiki was almost enough to compel Juubei to break free from Kazuki's hold. Almost, but not quite enough.

"Toshiki." Kazuki's tone was a gentle reprimand; a small fact that didn't escape Juubei. Kazuki could always forgive Toshiki anything…

_'And you too,'_ a small voice reproved him sternly_. 'Hasn't he forgiven you as well?'_

Juubei shook that voice off with a mental growl. Kazuki had LEFT him. He was not the first to break their vows. He would never have left Kazuki.

And Kazuki was going to leave him again.

"Juubei..." The warm gentle voice pleaded with him. Juubei could never understand how Kazuki could say so many things with just his name.

"Oh well…I was only trying to help, Kazuki. Good luck," Toshiki said before leaving them alone; his footsteps echoed softly as they faded away.

Kazuki was silent next to him but his hands continued to clutch Juubei's arm desperately.

"It's not what you think," Kazuki said softly, the bells in his hair ringing gently as the thread master shook his head.

Juubei turned his head away. It really didn't matter what he thought; Kazuki had never been his to begin with. Never would be.

"Of course it does." Kazuki's shocked protest told Juubei that he'd said his thoughts out loud…or at least some of them. "YOU matter to me."

Everyone matters to you - he wanted to say. That was one of the things he loved most about Kazuki…his gentle heart.

Juubei shook his head. Toshiki was here now and as much as Juubei didn't want to believe it, he knew that Kazuki had always admired the blond. No matter how much Kazuki had assured him that the thread master cared deeply for both of them, Juubei couldn't forget what Kazuki had said to Toshiki…

…that he'd trusted Toshiki enough to turn his back on him in a fight. But that had meant that Kazuki hadn't trusted HIM enough…for Kazuki had been facing Juubei.

"If you don't need me, I'd like to go out for a while." Juubei's voice was still tight with carefully controlled emotions.

He heard a soft sigh in front of him and could just imagine the beautiful young man's look of gentle exasperation. Juubei despaired that he would never again see that beloved face.

"I'll always need you, Juubei," Kazuki murmured softly as he leaned into him, resting his fragrant head on Juubei's chest. "Always."

Juubei froze as all thought left him. He realized a few seconds later that he'd also stopped breathing.

When Kazuki's arms came around his waist, pulling him closer to the man he'd sworn to follow, Juubei let out a shaky breath. "What…are you doing?"

"Don't you know, Juubei?" Kazuki asked softly as he rubbed his cheek on Juubei's chest. "Surely you don't need your eyes to see this?"

Juubei shook his head again. This wasn't what he wanted…needed. Kazuki was just being kind, like he always was…with everyone.

"Kazuki…" He tried to pry the smaller man away but Kazuki was surprisingly strong. Then Juubei realized something else…the thread master had woven an intricate web of thread around them, preventing him from leaving this bittersweet embrace.

Juubei groaned. "Kazuki, stop."

Soft shaking of head accompanied by the familiar tingling of bells. "I don't want to, not anymore. Not when I'm hurting you."

Juubei wanted to laugh. Kazuki had been hurting him for years…the thread master just hadn't known it…

"You're hurting me more this way." Juubei managed to sound distant as he did his best to keep all the pain at bay. After all, it wasn't Kazuki's fault that Juubei wasn't good enough.

And it really wasn't Kazuki's fault that he couldn't return Juubei's love.

"Oh, Juubei…" Kazuki sighed again and moved slightly away but instead of releasing him completely, Kazuki slid his arms up and clasped them behind Juubei's neck and pulled the taller man's head down insistently. "There will be no more hurting. I promise."

And Juubei's breathing stopped once again along with his heart as his lips were met with something warm and sweet and inexplicably wonderful.

Kazuki was kissing him.

"I'm sorry, Juubei," Kazuki murmured against his lips before pulling away and nuzzling Juubei's neck. "I shouldn't have kept you away. I thought…" He trailed off but clung on to Juubei's neck tightly. "I thought I could keep you safe…being with me caused you nothing but pain and suffering. If I was out of your life, then you wouldn't have to keep that promise…you would be free."

Juubei remained motionless, as much from the shock of the kiss as the revelation. How could Kazuki have thought it would be that easy for Juubei to forget him?

"I can never be free." Juubei slowly wound his arms around the smaller man. "My life was given to you long ago…along with my heart."

Kazuki sobbed and buried his face in Juubei's chest. "Juubei…"

"I swore I will never leave you…never betray you again…not for anything. Even if you've chosen Toshiki, I will still be here by your side." Juubei was surprised at how calm he sounded. He was pleased with himself that he could do this for Kazuki. The man carried so much guilt with him already.

Kazuki stilled in his arms and the thread master pushed away slightly. Juubei was sure that Kazuki was watching him intently; he could feel it.

"Juubei…I haven't chosen Toshiki."

But you will. Juubei had no doubt of that. Kazuki must have understood, even if Juubei had not said it aloud, for he protested, "You're wrong. You misunderstood his comments earlier."

"It's not only that. You've always…admired him…trusted him…"

"I admire and trust you no less, Juubei, rather more."

Juubei closed his eyes and looked sightlessly to the heavens. He remained silent.

"Toshiki had said that I only had eyes for you. Don't you remember?" Kazuki asked softly.

Juubei nodded. "And you said that you saw him too…and that you trusted him enough to come between us with your back to him."

"Oh, Juubei…is that why you think that I don't trust you as much?"

Juubei didn't say anything…couldn't say anything.

A soft hand reached up and caressed his cheek. "Juubei…you can't see. Does it matter whether or not I was facing you?" The soft caress moved to his lips and Juubei felt himself being drawn down towards the incredible man in front of him. Warms lips engulfed his again and Juubei was lost to the love he could feel flowing from the smaller man.

When the kiss ended, Kazuki kept his hands cupped on Juubei's face. "I knew you could feel me, Juubei. I knew that you would stop the attack knowing that I was between you two."

Yes, Juubei knew. He could always feel Kazuki…when the thread master was around; Juubei instinctively knew where he was.

"You are my life-long friend…my sworn protector…my other half," Kazuki continued. "How could I not trust you…ever?"

And suddenly he realized the depth of Kazuki's wisdom; had the thread master faced Toshiki, it might have been interpreted as a challenge, and Toshiki may not have stopped the attack. Kazuki had been right: Toshiki had never attacked anyone from behind. His ego wouldn't allow it. Kazuki had known them both so well…and it had nothing to do with the thread master not trusting him.

"Kazuki…" He whispered brokenly. He had been such a fool.

The soft hands continued to caress his face lovingly. "We've wasted so much time, my friend," Kazuki said softly, and then shaking his head, he corrected, "I have wasted so much time." Releasing his threads, Kazuki pulled Juubei with him and judging from the direction and the scent of his surroundings, Juubei guessed that they were back in Kazuki's room.

"Now…would you like me to explain the comment you'd overheard?" Kazuki asked while pushing him onto the bed and climbing up along side him. Then the thread master rolled him on top and tugged insistently for Juubei to close the gap.

Instinctively, Juubei leaned forward, knowing where to find those tantalizing lips. When Kazuki gasped for breath, Juubei pulled away enough to murmur in his ear…

"No. Show me."

- Owari –


End file.
